Council of Marios
Council of Marios is an SML story created by DarthSaiyan8697 and co-created by Rh390110478 and MarioFan2009. This story is also a crossover of SMG4 and tells about the fates of Jeffy, Rosalina, Goodman, and Brooklyn T. Guy. Description Mario is about to scold Jeffy for his actions, but he (Mario) is teleported into another place! Characters * Mario ** Mario (Nintendo)/Original Mario (debut) ** Mario (SMG4) ** Mario (Super Mario Star Wars)/Obi Wan Mario (debut) ** Super Mario Z Mario (debut) ** Mario (Journey to the West)/Sun Wukong Mario (debut) ** Comrade Mario (debut) ** James Bond Mario (debut) ** Mario (Mario & Friends)/Kung Fu Mario (debut) * SMG4 * Jeffy * Rosalina * Brooklyn T. Guy * Goodman * Super Sonic * Goomba Judge (debut) * Gumball Watterson (Comrade Mario's universe) (debut) * Patrick Fitzgerald (Comrade Mario's universe) (debut) * Richard Watterson (Sun Wukong Mario's universe) (mentioned) * Great Prince of the Forest (James Bond Mario's universe)/M (James Bond Mario's universe) (debut) * Princess Peach (James Bond Mario's universe) (debut) * Koopa MKSS member (debut) More Coming Soon CHAPTER 1: A TYPICAL JEFFY VIDEO Gun barrel sequence featuring James Bond Mario walking as Brooklyn Guy is aiming at him with his gun Brooklyn Guy: Hold it right the-- James Bond Mario shoots Brooklyn Guy with his gun Brooklyn Guy: GAH! Blood covers the gun barrel and then it zooms in to Mario watching TV. Jeffy: *walk towards Mario while patting his diaper* UGH! Mario: Jeffy, stop it. Jeffy: UGH! Mario: Jeffy, please stop it already. Jeffy: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!! Mario: Jeffy, knock it---. A large electrical spark surrounds Mario and he vanished in front of Jeffy Jeffy: Daddy, where are you? Mario: --off! Where the heck am I and where's Jeffy?! Why is this place black?! Mario notices multiple versions of himself sitting on a conference table. Mario: Wait, who are you guys? Why do you people look just like me? Original Mario: I'm the Original Mario, the first ever made! I was created by Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. Obi-Wan Mario: I am Mario from Super Mario Star Wars, Jedi Master and General of the Grand Army of the Republic, but you may call me Obi-Wan Mario. James Bond Mario: Mario, *smokes his cigarette* Mario Mario, member of the Mushroom Kingdom Secret Service, but you may call me James Bond Mario or 00M. SMZ Mario: Hey there! I'm Mario from Super Mario Z, but you may call SMZ Mario! Comrade Mario: Comrade, *stands up and salutes* I'm Mario, President of the Mushroom Kingdom, General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Marshal of the Mushroom Kingdom, but you may call me Comrade Mario. *sits back down* Kung Fu Mario: Hey there, I'm Mario from Mario and Friends, but you call me Kung Fu Mario. Original Mario: You may know these two in CROSS-ing Over. The blue and white version of me is SMG4 and the idiotic version of you who is obsessed over spaghetti is SMG4 Mario. SMG4 Mario: Aaaaah, spaghetti... SMG4 Mario is about to eat his spaghetti, but it turns out to be Sun Wukong Mario's hair in disguise. This triggers SMG4 Mario while Sun Wukong Mario laughs hysterically at him. Sun Wukong Mario: *laughs* You remind me of my junior Richard, SMG4 Mario! You're just as idiotic as him! SMG4 Mario: I'm not-a idiotic! You're idiotic when I have an IQ of 200! Original Mario: That version of you who acts like a monkey is Sun Wukong Mario. Sun Wukong Mario laughs mischievously while scratching his back head and then stares suspiciously at Mario. Sun Wukong Mario: Hey Original Mario! Let me check if this guy is a demon! Original Mario: *Sighs* He's not a demon, Sun Wukong Mario. James Bond Mario: Jesus Christ, Sun Wukong Mario. SMZ Mario: Oh boy. Sun Wukong Mario somersaults off his seat and then stands in front of Mario. Sun Wukong Mario: Let's see who you REALLY are. Mario: What? I'm not a demon. Sun Wukong Mario flashed a bright golden light from his eyes by using fiery golden eyes (火眼金睛, huo yan jin jing) to check Mario like a security guard using a metal detector on a person. Sun Wukong Mario: Good, you're not a demon after all! Sun Wukong Mario returns to his seat. Mario: What is he doing and why did he flash a golden light from his eyes at me? Kung Fu Mario: He used a technique called fiery golden eyes, which he'll able to see through any illusion, disguise, or transformation. Also, he's just too suspicious about anyone ever since his journey to the west while protecting his master, a Gallade, from demons. Mario: I see. Original Mario: Anyways, the others and I form the Council of Marios. I'm the leader of this council. We brought you here because we have decided to make you our newest member. Mario: Okay? So what do you guys do? Obi-Wan Mario: We watch over the universe and defend it from threats. We're currently facing the greatest danger, the Sega Order. Mario: The Sega Order? Who are they? SMG4 Mario: The order is led by the sinister Super Sonic. Unlike us, he and the other members of his council wish to destroy the universe and rebuild it in their image Mario: Then we must never let that happen! Comrade Mario: Because of that, comrade, we fear that we will be unable to stop them so we decided to recruit you as our council member as a last resort. Mario: Okay! I think I can help! SMG4: Thanks. Also, we have to break this news to you. Have you heard of Jeffy, Rosalina, Brooklyn T. Guy, and Goodman? Mario: Yeah, I know them! Original Mario: Well, they are actually acolytes of the Sega Order. Mario: WHAT?!? CHAPTER 2: THE TRUTH REVEALED Meanwhile, at the SML universe Goodman is driving his Lamborghini Goodman: I can't wait to get Mario's house payment, he is so f***ing late! Goodman arrives at Mario's house and pressed the doorbell Jeffy: *opens the door* Hey Mr. Suitman, what doing? Goodman: Hello Jeffy, is your father here? He missed his house payment or else his ballsacks will be apple sauce! Jeffy: Daddy disappeared. Goodman: He disappeared? WHAT THE ACTUAL F***?! Later, at the Black World of Nothingness Mario: How are they the members of the Sega Order?! Comrade Mario: It all started like this, comrade. As Comrade Mario explains, the scene transitions to a flashback. Comrade Mario: The reason why we knew about all of this is that me and the other members watch people’s actions through our holocron. For the people that you knew thing, It all began on Valentines Day. Rosalina is seen leaving Mario’s house after having dinner with Mario. Once Mario isn’t looking, Rosalina suddenly hides behind a tree and then pulls out a phone as she contacts someone. Rosalina: Ok, everyone! The coast is clear! Jeffy climbs out of his window by using blankets while Brooklyn Guy and Goodman pull up in their vehicles. Goodman: Does Mario know anything about this? Rosalina: No. Jeffy: Nice! Brooklyn Guy: So, when should we go see our leader? Rosalina: About now. Rosalina pulls out a device and pushes it. Suddenly, she, Jeffy, Brooklyn Guy, and Goodman teleport and respawns inside of a large superstation that shaped like Sonic’s head. The four enter a large room where they see Super Sonic sitting on his throne as they kneel before him. Super Sonic: Greetings, my assistants... Rosalina: What is your bidding, my master? Super Sonic: It was amazing how you and the others easily manipulated Mario throughout the years. He fell for your tricks hook, line, and sinker. Goodman: He sure did, Lord Super Sonic! Super Sonic: Good! Your next task is to use these ships to take the Town Hall of Pensacola into my ship. The mayor of the city, Crash Bandicoot, must be in the building at the time and I want him ALIVE. Brooklyn Guy: It will be done, my lord. Super Sonic: Good, now take "good care" of my bandicoot "friend." Jeffy, Rosalina, Brooklyn Guy, and Goodman: As you wish, our master. Flashback ends Mario: I can't believe they would do something like that! Unfortunately, they're my friends. I loved Rosalina and Jeffy since they're my family. Obi Wan Mario: Well, you should have noticed that as soon as you were given the choice to adopt Jeffy. Mario: What do you mean? Comrade Mario: You have brought us a great shame, comrade! You gave into your arrogance and greed! Mario: What are you talking about? Sun Wukong Mario: The only reason you chose to adopt that idiot was because of his inheritance. If you hadn’t given into your greed and arrogance, you wouldn’t have been tortured by him for like two years! Mario: Well, he did have money. I just couldn’t turn it down! Original Mario: Y-you’re joking me, right? Kung Fu Mario: Seriously?! You make me want to throw up on my mustache! SMG4 Mario: Spaghetti! James Bond Mario: I thought James Bond Bubsy was worse. Mario: What are you guys saying? SMZ Mario: We’re saying if you hadn’t given into your greed and arrogance, you wouldn’t have ended up with the miserable life you have now! *sighs* Sorry that I'm mad at you, SML Mario Mario: *sadly* It's alright, SMZ Mario. I get the point from you and the others. Original Mario: Now SML Mario, here's a question for you. Which is important? Your life or Jeffy's inheritance? Mario: My life. Obi-Wan Mario: Precisely. Kung Fu Mario: Now, rethink about your life, SML Mario. Rethink about your experience with Jeffy, Rosalina, Brooklyn T. Guy, and Goodman. Mario suddenly has a flashback of his experience from Jeffy and the others. Jeffy (flashback): No Daddy, I'll be really good! I promise! Flashback ends SMG4: So do you now understand? Mario: *frowns angrily* After receiving horrible treatment from them and witnessing Brooklyn Guy doing his jobs horribly, these bastards have tricked me when that retard lied to me two years ago! THEY ARE SO DEAD!!!!! Alright Original Me, what's the plan to defeat the Sega Order?! CHAPTER 3: THE PLAN Original Mario: Our first plan *turns the tv on with a remote* is to send one of us after another in a red and blue attire to your universe by posing as you. While staying in your universe, we should do things that we normally do. Take SMG4 Mario and SMZ Mario for example, he likes to fight and train while his SMG4 counterpart likes to eat spaghetti 24/7. SMG4 Mario: Spaghetti! Spaghetti! Spaghetti! Spaghett-- Sun Wukong Mario: Shut up! Sun Wukong Mario pulls out his needle-sized Ruyi Jingu Bang staff from his left ear and hits SMG4 Mario in the head after making it to a size of a police baton SMG4 Mario: Mama f***er. *faints* Sun Wukong Mario snickers and then high fives with SMG4 Original Mario: Alright, who will volunteer to go first? SMZ Mario: I will! *stands up* Original Mario: You're going first? SMZ Mario: Yeah! *fist palms* I haven't been warming up for a while! Original Mario: Do you mind if I teleport you to the SML Universe? SMZ Mario: No need to, I can use instant transmission to teleport there. Original Mario: Alright. SMZ Mario placing his index and middle finger on his forehead. SMZ Mario: *smiles kindly* Wish me luck, you guys. Comrade Mario: *salutes* Farewell, comrade. Obi Wan Mario: Goodbye, SMZ Mario. May the force with you, always. SMZ Mario: May the force be with you, too, Obi-Wan Mario. SMZ Mario disappears Mario: Did he just disappear? Kung Fu Mario: Well, he used a technique called instant transmission to teleport himself to your universe. James Bond Mario's cellphone is ringing James Bond Mario: Yes? Great Prince (James Bond Mario's universe): 00M, what do you know about the Sega Order? James Bond Mario: I know the fact that the Sega Order is lead by Super Sonic. The main purpose of this organization is to destroy the SML universe and rebuild it in their own image. Once the SML Universe is finished, our universe or one of my counterparts' universe might be next. The agents of the Sega Order are Jeffy, SML Rosalina, Goodman, and Brooklyn T. Guy. Great Prince (James Bond Mario's universe): *to the Koopa MKSS member* Analyze the information of the Sega Order and its members. Koopa MKSS member: Yes Sir. The Koopa is using the computer to look at the information of the Sega Order, but he only found the data of Super Sonic. Koopa MKSS member: Sir, I only found the documentation of the Sega Order's leader, Super Sonic, but there are no statistics of the other members that 00M mentioned. Great Prince (James Bond Mario's universe): 00M, we only found the information of Super Sonic, but there are no data of the Sega Order agents that you mentioned. James Bond Mario: Then perhaps I will take pictures of them so you will receive their information once the council sent me to the SML Universe. Peach (James Bond's universe) shows up in the MKSS office Peach (James Bond Mario's universe): What's going on, M? Great Prince (James Bond Mario's universe): Your Majesty, we only found some information of the Sega Order when 00M learned about it as he's attending a meeting at the Council of Marios, but there are no statistics of the agents that he mentioned. More Coming Soon! Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Goodman episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:SMG4 Mario Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes